monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Human/@comment-24768935-20140529143134/@comment-24.4.252.120-20140618184641
To sum this conversation up this world sucks. The Order is perfectly friendly and decent rulers unless you suggest cooperation with the mamano, then they will try and execute you. The chief god(dess)'s man plan is to return the planet to the old state of balance which is monsters attack and wipe out a good percentage of humanity then powers is given to heroes to kill the current Demon Lord and then the monsters fight eachother untill a new leader is chosen and the whole cycle repeats again. The purpose of this plan is to keep humanities population in check. Which is actually a fairy justified goal if it didn't lead to the slaughter of a large number of innocents. Meanwhile most Mamano will rape any male they come across regardless of if they want to or not. They drown the poor guy in pleasure and his mind is broken. Most of the Mamano have not chaged a bit from the previous days of the Demon Lord except they now need human males for reproduction and have to take care of them. The Demon Lord's grand army probably consists of monster that want to capture and rape male soldiers and any other unlucky smuck that happens to be near the army. This army also has insane bitches like Deruella who want civilzation to be reduced to wild sex and will turn all woman they come across to sex crazed wrecks. And good luck to anyone who wants to be neutral. Over time the demonic energy of the Mamano turns the land into demon realm, and even if you watch out for it the process is fairly subtle and even if you manage to overcome that the neighborly knight templar order is your next problem. The order would sent crusaders into your kingdom to take it over and kill any who resist. If your lucky the demon realm would dent allies to asist. But those allies then rape the men in the kingdom and the influx of powerful monsters would probably turn it into demon realm. But wait if you focus you could stop this except if the land is demon realm then you have probably transformed into a incubus and probably the only thought in your mind would be having sex. The most succesful faction in warding of both the order and demon realm would be one that wants humans to be the only sentient species in the world which leads to a whole new set of morality problems such as the genocide you commit on angels, gods, and monsters. Questions I have on the setting are, 1. The demon Lords husband? We get pretty much nothing on the Demon Lords husband, What exactly is he thinking about the state of the world? He might have been ready to defeat the Gods and The Demon Lord suggested sex to get him stronger and then The Hero was mind raped by the pleasure and they never stopped having sex. 2. The gods that dont do anything? It occurs to me that this setting has a pantheon of gods and each are probably pretty powerful. Why have they not done anything or have been ordered by the Chief God(dess) to help fight the monsters away. Are they scared about ending up like Posiden? 3. Timeline I have not read anywhere that has aproriate dates for when everything has happend. How long ago did The Current Demon Lord come into power? we know it was long enough for her to have about a hundred children. Order: Vicious knight templar factions Demon Realm: Brainwashing and dominated by powerful monsters.